Open My Eyes (English Trad)
by C.Q.J.A.L.M
Summary: /Bellow Diamond - Human AU\\ Yasmine Diamond and Delphi Adamentem are moving in to Empire city, as far from their parents as they can and ready to study. But that's not all they will do... I REALLY LOVE SUMMARIES (It's better on the inside) So Rating T bc Yellow swears sometimes


Hellooo ! First of all, you have to know that english isn't my first language, so I apologizes but this story is beta so it's supposed to be okay (im sure it is).

So ! Here's some Bellow Diamond Human AU story. Yellow Diamond is Yasmine Diamond, Blue Diamond's Delphi Adamentem, and White Diamond is Bianca Diamond !

Since I'm french, you can find the translation of this story on my account. You can also find it on AO3

Disclamers: The beautiful and fabulous Diamonds belong to Rebecca Sugar, that and all the references to Steven Universe

* * *

This story began during a hot summer afternoon. A lot of Empire City's inhabitants went away, finding their way to the beaches around the big city. But, some people didn't really have the time to sunbathe. (even if they were craving for it…) Indeed, two early-twenties young women had just moved into town. Although the holidays weren't over yet, the two friends wanted to move in as soon as possible. Certainly because of their parents…

Downstairs, a young woman was trying to put her mattress in the lift. Her name was Yasmine Diamond, she had short blond and messy hair, her eyes were as green as the most beautiful emeralds.

She was at her 10th attempt to push the mattress when she had the brillant idea to take off her favorite leather jacket. It was black with some of her favorite band's patch sewed on it like "Sadie Killer and The Suspects". But the most important thing is that it was a gift from her flatmate and best friend, Delphi Adamentem. To continue about her, she was putting a little garden table on the balcony.

Delphi and Yasmine were pretty different, she had long blue hair that came down just under her breasts and she made all the effort in the world to have it well brushed. Her ocean blue eyes were scanning the little balcony… Maybe it would have been better to put the table this way… Her thinking was suddenly stopped when she heard Yasmine flying into a rage about her mattress. She saw her leaving the building to lean against a van which was the property of Bianca Diamond, Yasmine's mother. From her spot, Delphi could see the angry blonde without her jacket, just in a white tank. That means that the blue one could admire her flatmate's finely muscled arms… She always thought that Yasmine never looked like the perfect young woman, she often was dressed like a boy, she was a talented boxer and her hair was short. But, in her point of view, Yasmine was perfect the way she was… Her little daydream was abruptly stopped when she was called by the blonde herself.

"Delphi ! Can you pass me my spare lighter ? I lost mine !" Yasmine shouted from downstairs, a cigarette in her mouth, ready to be lighted. When Delphi had known about her friend and her new addiction (it was the only dangerous one, thanks the stars…), she was so mad at her for nearly an entire month ! But Yasmine was really stubborn when it came to listening to her oh so sensible friend… The blue one looked at her, uttered a sigh and told her reproachfully "I clearly don't want to help you ruin you own health, so if you really want to smoke you will have to climb those horrible four floors because you had the brilliant idea to jam your mattress in the lift !" After these words, Delphi went back into the house because she clearly didn't have the strength to argue with her flatmate. She looked at the room and sighed again, so many boxes to open and the day wasn't going to end soon…

When the moon was high in the sky, Yasmine's mattress problem was solved (and so was the other furniture) and most of the cardboxes were empty. Now, our two young friends were slouched on the couch, some fast-food leftover were lying around on the coffee table and an old "Crying Breakfast Friends!" episode was on TV, only Delphi was watching it though. Yasmine was dozing just next to her, her head on her friend's shoulder. But Sad Waffle and Delphi's crying were, of course, waking up the blonde every time she thought she had reached Morpheus arms…

"Delphi… Why are you even watching this… thing if it make you cry…?" Yasmine asked her, the sleep still in her eyes and brain.

"Because I… I can understand them Yas !" Delphi answered, sobbing. The blonde one sighed and got up, heading for her bedroom.

When upon entering in her room, she launched herself on the bed, exhausted. And for five minute she didn't move, waiting for her sweets dreams to come but… Nothing happened. So, she allowed herself to think about the events of two weeks ago

Yasmine was waiting in her mother's waiting room for nearly ten minutes now. Bianca Diamond is Diamond Inudstry's CEO, a huge multinational corporation. The young one thought that her situation was absurd… Why couldn't her mother wait to see her at home ? How dare she summon her like a common employee ?! Finally, the door's office opened and the boss was here. She's a tall woman with eyes as green as her daughter and with white medium length hair.

Bianca wasn't the young freelancer with her head full of dreams anymore, her face was now full of wrinkles and tiredness. She was beaming at her daughter "You can come in Starlight" she said. The Matriarch didn't wait for an answer and went back to her seat.

It was with a groan that Yasmine made her way into the "Devil's den" as Delphi and her called it, for fun. She sat on one of those horrible white seat beloved by her mother.

"I'm here mother. And I really would like to know why my presence here was so important that I had to miss... " she looked at her watch and then at her mother angrily "... the first twenty minutes of my boxing training !" she said with a growing irritation.

The smile on her mother face disappeared but she was the perfect example of a good composure. They looked into each other's eyes for 30 seconds before the oldest let a sigh escaped her lips. It was like her entire body was suddenly much heavier because of a great tiredness.

Yasmine knew her mother wasn't that young anymore and that she was seriously thinking to retire, but hearing some gossip and seeing it with your own eyes were two different things. Her irritation and anger were quickly dissipated and now Yasmine was looking at her mother with genuine worry. "Mother…" began the youngest but was quickly cut by the eldest. "Yasmine, I'll make it short. I'm getting older and the company and your are my world, you two are everything… And you weren't even supposed to exist ! But here you are… So, I really want you to be the next CEO. I want you to be the boss Yasmine."

Bianca was perfectly composed, as always, but her eyes… They were full of hope ! How was she supposed to say no…?

The blonde knew that this day was coming, nevertheless she never prepared herself. But since she was twelve, her love for boxing became a passion and she would have loved to be a professional. Of course, she wasn't supposed to be a boxer all her life, one day she would have stopped and she could have concentrated all her entire being into her mother's firm. She really would like more time to herself before heading right into a business she never wanted.

This business was a burden since she was born. Her face was of course known by the paparazzi who gave her an affectionate surname : "Yellow Diamond". Because she was the daughter of the great and flawless "White Diamond". And when people didn't recognize her with her face, her name was screaming to the others who she was…

During all her life she was treated like a princess, everyone around her had their nose completely brown. She couldn't bear it and she would never be able to bear it, contrary to her mother. The only person who saw her for what she was is Delphi, her dearest and only friend…

Yasmine didn't want it ! She couldn't do it and she would never be able to do it ! She was nothing like her mother and when she will be in the matriarch chair, everything will crumble to pieces and she will die of shame under her failure… She had to say no to her mother, had to explain her how she felt, had to talk with her …!

But the only words that could leave her lips were "Yes, mother. After my studies I will replace you…". She looked at her feet and thought "You are fucking stupid ! It was your only chance Yas and you blew it brilliantly ! You moron !"

Bianca watched her daughter and beamed at her "Thank you Yasmine, I knew I could count on you. That will be all." And with those words, the future CEO of Diamond Industry stood up and left.

Yasmine stopped her train of thoughts when she felt a little tear going down her cheek. She wiped it quickly when she heard a dozing Delphi in the corridor. She lay down properly on her bed and tried to sleep…

* * *

Hey ! Hope you like it, if yes don't be shy and express yourself ! But I also have to warn you, I don't do regular updates... So, yeah sorry. I don't write easily and I have to translate all my chapters...

See ya !


End file.
